Concert
by hwangsaeya
Summary: Ini konser idola Jungkook atau tempat Taehyung bersenang-senang sebenarnya? TaeKook/VKook. PWP. this story is full with mature content.
**CONCERT**

 _PWP. mature content. sex in public._

Hari ini panas. Panas dan terlalu terik. Taehyung benci udara sepanas ini, rasanya tubuhnya bisa meleleh kapan saja jika dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sialnya ia harus berada di luar ruangan dengan udara bersuhu agak tinggi berhembus lewat angin-angin sialan itu. Seandainya saja ia di sini bukan karena kekasihnya, ia mungkin sudah kabur kembali menuju indekostnya karena rasa panas. Sialnya lagi kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu benar-benar keras kepala meminta menonton konser seorang penyanyi solo berbakat di musim panas seperti ini; karena jika itu musim gugur atau musim semi atau bahkan musim dingin, hujan jauh lebih menjengkelkan daripada matahari.

Taehyung menuruti kemauan kekasihnya. Di seret sejak pagi hari sekali demi mengantri di depan sebuah lapangan yang ia yakin di dalam sana sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga bentuknya seperti tempat menonton konser.

Lee Jieun atau dikenal dengan IU, wajahnya terpasang di mana-mana. Di tiap sudut ada sosok itu sejak dirinya mengendarai mobil sebelum tiba ke sini di beberapa meter sebelum lapangan. Gadis dengan suara emas dan bakat luar biasa membuat Taehyung tidak bisa mengatakan _oh astaga itu hanya seorang Jieun_ pada Jungkook. Meski bukan seorang penggemar, setidaknya gadis itu cukup pantas diharapkan oleh banyak orang untuk dilihat.

"Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan?" Jungkook bersuara dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar, menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi riang dan kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru dengan tatapan takjub. "Konsernya pasti akan sangat ramai!"

Taehyung mendengus, menatap malas pada kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah seperti bocah kecil dan mengabaikan panasnya matahari meski sudah berada di bawah tempat dengan atap. "Ini menjengkelkan," ia menjawab malas. Setidaknya berpikir bisa membuat Jungkook sedikit merasa bersalah.

Jungkook tertawa kecil dengan mata hampir lenyap karena pipinya yang mengembang dengan baik sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. "Benar," ia mengangguk setuju tapi tetap memasang wajah sumringah luar biasa. "Tapi nanti di dalam pasti terbayar!"

Begitu ya? Jadi begitu ya apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang sebuah konser? Mengabaikan semua usaha hingga nyaris pingsan karena terlalu panas agar mendapat sesuatu yang ingin mereka lihat dan berpikir semua rasa lelah itu akan terbayar. Padahal, bukannya kalau di dalam nanti semua sibuk teriak dan berakhir lebih lelah lagi? Tsk, kadang Taehyung tidak mengerti jalan pikir makhluk di bumi ini.

Saat Jungkook terlalu riang dengan dirinya yang sebentar lagi bisa masuk —karena terlihat di ujung sana beberapa orang sudah mulai melangkah masuk meski sebenarnya itu sangat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang— ia memekik riang, meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci kecil yang begitu menggemaskan. Hanya saja, tanpa sengaja dirinya menubruk tubuh Taehyung, terjatuh karena kakinya yang tidak dengan cerdas menyeimbangkan tubuh. Dan kemudian, bencana terjadi. Tangannya entah bagaimana membuat Taehyung mengeram tertahan dengan mata nyalang penuh kilatan nafsu. Oh, sial, apa seekor kelinci tadi baru saja menyenggol singa?

"H– _Hyung_ ," Jungkook tergagap saat suara geraman lirih Taehyung mengusik gendang telinganya. Pun mendadak tubuhnya meremang saat merasakan tangan kekasihnya itu berada pada pinggangnya. Di pinggangnya, juga mengelus bagian itu dengan cara luar biasa cerdas.

"Baru kali ini aku merasa jengkel, Jungkook-ah," suara berat keluar dari pita suaranya, membuat getaran mengerikan dan gelombang mematikan masuk ke dalam telinga Jungkook. Bisa ia rasakan bagaimana tubuh kekasih kecilnya menegang, seolah ketakutan pada apa yang akan ia perbuat selanjutkan.

"Maaf, _Hyung_ ," ia berbisik penuh rasa bersalah. Bagaimana pun, ucapan dengan makna bahwa diri Taehyung jengkel disampaikan dengan sangat baik. Jungkook pun merasa bersalah untuk itu.

Taehyung menggumam dan megangguk kecil, ia tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit seringaian. Tangannya dengan kasar meraih _light stick_ yang ada pada genggaman Jungkook. "Ayo sedikit bermain," ujarnya. Ia melepas jaket yang terikat melingkari pinggangnya, membuat benda itu berpindah terikat pada pinggang Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa makna dari melingkarkan jaket itu pada pinggangnya hingga ia merasakan tangan Taehyung melonggarkan sabuk dan kemudian menelusup masuk ke dalam celana jins miliknya. Oh, maksud Jungkook, milik Taehyung. Celana jins yang ia pinjam karena tidak sempat pulang sebelum konser dan harus menggunakan celana kebesaran milik kekasihnya.

Ia merasakan _light stick_ yang ia pegang tadi sekarang menyentuh sedikit pantat dan pahanya. Tidak, sekarang Jungkook sedikit merinding menyadari dirinya bisa saja ada dalam bahaya.

"A–akh!" Jungkook memekik pelan saat merasakan ujung tumpul benda yang tadi ia pegang kini terjejalkan masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Kecil memang, tapi sedikit mengejutkan saat ia tidak pernah merasakan benda semacam itu masuk sebelumnya. Kakinya melemas begitu saja karena ujung _light stick_ itu masuk lumayan banyak memenuhi dirinya. "Ti–tidak _Hyung_ , jang—arghh!" Dan sekarang ujungnya masuk terlalu dalam dan tiba-tiba.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, mengecup ringan bahu Jungkook dan tersenyum puas di sana. "Ternyata _light stick_ bisa juga berguna," gumamnya pelan sebelum menggerakkan benda itu di dalam Jungkook. Ia merasa begitu puas menyadari Jungkook kini semakin panas, keringat mulai menetes di keningnya dan giginya menahan desahan sebaik mungkin karena kegiatan gila yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

" _Hyuuungh_ ," Jungkook merengek, meminta pengampunan karena tiap _light stick_ itu masuk ujungnya menekan kuat _sweet spot_ -nya. Terlalu nikmat jika dibayangkan rasanya.

Saat Taehyung berhenti, Jungkook berpikir ia bisa selamat setelah ini. Meski tidak mengeluarkan benda kurus di dalam dirinya, setidaknya tidak ada pegerakan yang membuat Jungkook nyaris gila.

Tapi kemudian tangan Taehyung menelusup masuk ke bagian depan celananya. Jungkook terbelalak, menunduk untuk melihat gerakan tangan itu di dalam dirinya dan merasakan celana dalamnya sekarang sudah turun begitu saja. Sial seribu sial, jari itu menyentuh miliknya. Napas Jungkook tercekat. Apalagi saat dua jari Taehyung bermain di atas miliknya. Itu… terlalu berbahaya. Setengah mati Jungkook menahan desahan dan akhirnya mampu sekedar mengeularkan hembusan napas berat.

 _Sret._

"A–apa itu?" Napas Jungkook terengah, apalagi saat dirinya mulai mengeluarkan cairan dari testisnya membasahi jari Taehyung di kepala penisnya. Hanya saja setelah itu ia merasakan sesuatu mengikat bagian tengah dari kenjatannya, membuat spermanya yang hampir keluar pun tertahan. Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya Taehyung lakukan?

"Melangkah maju, sayang," Taehyung berbisik saat melihat di depannya mulai kosong. Setidaknya ada sekitar satu langkah longgar dan jika di depannya kosong bisa saja ada orang yang melihat, jadi ia mendorong tubuh kekasihnya ke depan dan menempel sedikit pada tas seorang gadis di depannya. "Jadilah tenang agar kau tidak menjadi pusat perhatian," Taehyung memberi jilatan ringan pada belakang telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk, menurut pada perintah Taehyung dan mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya agar tak mendesah keras saat merasakan Taehyung menekan masuk _light stick_ hingga kembali mengenai _sweet spot_ -nya.

Saat Taehyung terus melakukan dua gerakan dengan beraturan pada miliknya dan _light stick_ di dalamnya, Jungkook hampir saja sampai. Sialnya kedutan di penisnya justru makin menyiksa karena ikatan yang Taehyung buat di miliknya. Ia mengerang tertahan, rasanya bernar-benar menyiksa.

Taehyung menyeringai saat menyadari Jungkook sudah hampir sampai namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya, terkekeh kecil saat Jungkook sudah menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya pada dada. "Kita akan menonton Jieun– _noona_ loh, jangan tertidur dong," suaranya terdengar seperti meledek.

Satu pukulan lemah mendarat di bahu Taehyung, "Si–aah… sialan," tubuhnya benar-benar lemas karena kelakuan Taehyung yang mengusik miliknya.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook untuk kembali maju ke depan dan menarik ke luar _light stick_ di dalam Jungkook. "Nanti lagi," ia mendaratkan satu kecupan pada pipi Jungkook dan menghentikan kegiatan mengajak bermain. Setelah itu ia melepas ikatan pada penis Jungkook. Setidaknya bisa menggoda Jungkook sudah cukup untuk membuatnya senang.

Mereka masuk masih dengan Jungkook yang agak lemas, menggerutu pada Taehyung yang senang sekali menggodanya. Lebih lagi merasa begitu murah karena dengan senang hati menikmati permainan yang Taehyung berikan.

Lampu sudah dimatikan, beberapa penggemar mulai berseru riang tidak sabar menunggu sang idola keluar dari balik layar. Sementara Jungkook perlahan-lahan mengumpulkan tenaga agar tetap bisa bertahan hingga akhir acara, ini adalah konser yang sudah ia tunggu sejak lama dan ia tidak boleh pergi atau ia akan menyesal.

"Kenapa tidak ikut berteriak?" Taehyung bertanya dengan senyumannya, menatap lembut pada Jungkook meski sorot matanya tidak mungkin terlihat di kegelapan seperti ini.

Jungkook menggeleng, menatap skeptis ke arah Taehyung. "Aku akan terus menutup mulut agar saat kau melakukan hal aneh aku tidak mendesah keras."

"Cerdas juga," yang ditatap dengan tidak ramah itu tertawa kecil. Ia mengelus leher Jungkook dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus, memainkan kukunya yang belum ia potong dengan rapi di atas kulit itu. "Tapi aku berharap banyak kau mendesah keras setelah ini."

"Apa maksud— _akhh_!"

Satu remasan pada milik Jungkook dan membuat kenjatan yang tadi sudah tidak berkedut sakit kembali terbangun. Beberapa tidak peduli; lagi pula mereka pasti berpikir seorang _fanboy_ tengah sangat bahagia melihat Lee Jieun keluar dari arah bawah panggung dengan senyum memesona.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil. "Basah," gumamnya setengah meledek saat merasakan celana jins yang dikenakan kekasihnya sudah sedikit lembab. Pasti sudah keluar agak banyak di sana.

"Karena kau," Jungkook berbisik dengan nada rendah. Matanya mendelik ke arah Taehyung dengan setengah jengkel. Apalagi saat Taehyung tertawa kecil tanpa dosa.

Saat IU di atas panggung sana menyanyikan lagu dengan banyak nada tinggi dan lagu yang ceria, Taehyung kembali melancarkan aksinya. Ia menurunkan celana Jungkook hingga sebatas pahanya, mengelus pantat padat lalu meremasnya hingga ia mendesah tertahan.

Taehyung memang gila dalam sebuah permainan yang berhubungan dengan seks, tapi sungguh, Jungkook tidak pernah membayangkan seorang Kim Taehyung akan menurunkan celananya di sebuah tempat umum seperti konser idolanya. Itu terlalu gila. Apalagi membuat remasan nakal di pantatnya.

"He–hentikan itu," Jungkook mendesis pelan karena kakinya sudah lemas. Taehyung tertawa kecil saat tangan Jungkook yang biasanya kuat sekarang memegang pada lengannya untuk menopang tubuh.

Satu jari masuk ke dalam Jungkook.

"H– _Hyunggh_!"

Jungkook benar-benar tipikal orang ribut ketika di ranjang, tapi seharusnya ia tidak seribut ini di tempat seperti ini. Ini bukan ranjang, tempatnya tidak nyaman, tapi kenapa dirinya justru ingin mendesah lebih keras. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa makin panas dan lebih bergairah sekarang.

Taehyung tertawa kecil, merasa puas pada reaksi Jungkook dengan kening hampir basah karena keringat kepanasan. Ia menggerakkan jarinya, kemudian menambah langsung dua saat merasakan Jungkook sudah sedikit longgar dan makin lemas.

"Sial– _hyung_ ahh!" Jungkook memaki saat ketiga jari Taehyung bermain di dalam dirinya, bergerak luar biasa dengan tiap rektumnya yang tergesek kulit jari Taehyung. Rasanya panas di tempat dingin dan penuh emosi bahagia dalam sebuah konser.

"Aku akan masuk," Taehyung berbisik saat menarik ke luar jarinya. Tubuhnya di dekatkan pada Jungkook dan menggesekkan miliknya yang masih terbungkus celana dan membuat tenda kecil di sana. Setelah melakukan itu gerakan tergesa melepas gesper, kancing, dan resleting membuat Jungkook bergidik kecil. Ia merasakan Taehyung mengangkat pelan jaket yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menggesekkan miliknya pada belahan pantatnya.

"Errhh–"

Jungkook mendesah tertahan saat merasakan Taehyung sudah menembus masuk dirinya perlahan. Matanya mengedar ke sekeliling dan bersyukur orang-orang di sekitarnya fokus pada IU yang bernyanyi di atas panggung.

"Aahh!"

Mereka berdua mendesah bersamaan saat merasakan milik Taehyung sudah masuk seutuhnya dan meyenggol sedikit _sweet spot_ -nya.

"Ah–aku bergerak," Taehyung berbisik pelan dan mulai menggerakkan dirinya. Tidak berpikir perlu bertanya apakah Jungkook sudah siap atau belum, ia bergerak agak cepat dan membuat Jungkook beberapa kali terguncang karena tidak berpegangan pada apapaun.

Saat suasana sudah menggelap karena IU di atas panggung sana kembali ke balik layar, entah untuk berganti atau apa, Taehyung menggunakan itu untuk menumbuk keras _sweet spot_ Jungkook dan membiarkan kekasihnya hampir berteriak dan meremas tangannya yang memegang pinggangnya.

Taehyung memainkan jarinya pada penis Jungkook, meremasnya selagi tubuhnya bergerak menembus diri Jungkook lagi dan lagi.

Saat ia merasakan Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairannya membasahi jari, Taehyung tahu bahwa kekasihnya sudah hampir sampai. Begitu pun dirinya karena gerakannya sekarang makin licin karena precumnya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi," Taehyung berbisik lirih. Ia menghentak-hentakkan miliknya hingga Jungkook hampir terjungkal menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Fu–aargh _hyung_!"

Jungkook keluar lebih dulu, membasahi jari Taehyung dan juga celana bahkan beberapa menetes turun ke pahanya. Ia memejamkan mata, mendadak merasa malu karena sudah melakukan seks di tempat umum.

" _Shit_ –Jungkook!"

Taehyung menyusul tepat saat Jungkook sudah habis dengan cairannya. Cumnya membasahi paha putih Jungkook yang juga ternodai spermanya sendiri, membuat celana jins yang Jungkook genakan sekarang basah.

 _Sret._

Taehyung dengan cekatan menutup semua resleting, kancing, dan gesper yang mereka berdua kenakan. Mengecup ringan leher Jungkook dengan sayang dan mengusap kening kekasihnya yang basah menggunakan telapak yang bersih.

"Nikmati konsernya, sayang," ia berbisik sambil mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi putih itu. Tersenyum tanpa dosa dan mulai memperhatikan IU yang berdiri di tengah panggung dan bernyanyi dengan amat cantik.

"Brengesek," Jungkook memaki jengkel saat Taehyung terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Fin.**

Astaga, tetap diakhiri dengan tsundere. Astaga. Saya memang belum bisa lepas dari seorang Min Yoongi dengan sifat tsunderenya, sepertinya. Hahaha maafkan. Saya pasti gila sudah mengkhianati Min Yoongi dan memberikan ini pada TaeKook. Maaf Yoongi, tapi untuk kali ini kamu perlu mengalah pada maknae. hahaha

Ya, buat kalian semua yang berharap TaeKook untuk next, sekarang saya sudah membuatnya! Bagaimana? Suka? Hahaha astaga—seandainya adikku si Jungkook yang nakal itu tidak meminta ini, mungkin ini akan berakhir pada Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin.

Baiklah, aku harap tanggapan untuk fiksi TaeKook pertamaku memuaskan. Terima kasih!

(Oh ya, setelah ini, secepatnya, aku post fiksi MinYoon di dapur! Woah, tidak sabar? Nado!)


End file.
